Venom's Web
Venom's Web was a plot event held on October 27th-28th, 2016. Two legged creatures entered my breeding grounds, poison planting its sprouts into their lungs. Your instincts are torn, flee or follow the urge, which calls for you from the depths of my cocoon? Your mind is fogged by fear, by all means, it is not wrong. One bite will suffice to become part of my brood. Your spoiling blood calls for my sweet embrace, eight legs waiting to spin you into a cocoon until you're ripe for harvest. Blood spills from your eyes as your veins tighten, your heart struggling to keep you alive. As you feel your organs failing my spiderlings eat away your husk. Oh, they hunger for your flesh. What a mother would I be to deny my children's pleas? Let me show you how I cosset my food. Step closer, my precious pray... "Come forth and take a bow...kneel before the spider queen!"' The terrifying Spider Queen is Tsukuyomi's tenth project and one of his only remaining allies. Birthed into the womb together with the ninth project "Venom", a scorpion serving the same purpose as her, the arachnid devoured her sibling in order to increase her own venom's potency. The brood mother finds herself surrounded by her children, who will weave wide webs for her in order to lure prey into her knife sharp legs. As previous projects, she features a humanoid form in which her lower body remains that of a spider, while her upper body appears as a woman with red eyes and spider webs as hair. The scorpion tail absorbed from her sibling serves as defense attack in melee range. When in her black widow form, her most devastating traits would be acidic venom spit from her mouth, combined with silk spun with the same disastrous effect. Her purpose defines in poisoning and killing Madder Red and his companions and if interested, eat their rotting corpses for dinner. Inside her cocoon, her presence alone lures her victims into her death trap. Hidden behind thick layers of webs lays the Spider Queen's lair, inside the core of Pandelion. Inside her cocoon awaits darkness surrounded by web over web, small arachnids crawling on the floor and walls of their creation. Death tangles in the center, yet every path seems to lead to it, your instinct seemingly driving you deeper. �� This is not a mandatory event and simply serves the plot purpose of defeating the new enemy. No one is required to participate and no one is bound to the roleplay. Anyone who is not joining can still roleplay daily life. Once in, however, try to stay all the way through. �� The event is supposed to happen somewhere from the 24th to 30th October (depending on people's schedules). Once decided the exact date will be updated. Our characters will spend all rp inside the cocoon until the spider is forced to retreat. Can be a day, can be several days, hopefully not too long. �� While it will be allowed to wound characters in roleplay, I wish for no remaining damage for following rp. Means no permanent poisoning, stabbing your character right through the heart (lmao pls dont do that ever) and so on. Keep the drama low and squish some spiderlings. �� Enemies are literally gonna be a shit ton of spiders until they reach the core. Spiderlings can feature weak venom, which can affect characters. �� When affected by a larger amount of venom, it will tamper with a characters head, means hallucinating, sickness and unusual behavior may occur. �� We are out of newspapers to swat them. May want to bring weapons. Category:All Pages Category:Events